A Summoning between Worlds
by KennHyrulian
Summary: In every battle on the Rift, Champions are summoned there via the manipulation of time and space. Of course, not every summoner is perfect, and mistakes are bound to happen. How interesting it is to note the similarity between the portals of the Summoners and the gateways in the Outrealm of Ylisse. Comprises of a series of oneshots of champions entering into Fire Emblem: Awakening


**The Exemplar of Demacia**

Jarvan shifted slightly as he stood on the platform, waiting for his summoner to begin the mind link and summoning spell. While he did enjoy the occasional battle, the feeling of adrenaline flowing through his veins, he was getting slightly annoyed by how frequent he had been called to battle in the past few weeks. Nevertheless, he would never turn down a battle upon the Rift, especially for this summoner. It was there he could completely forget about all his princely duties and responsibilities, the pressure of everyone judging his interactions disappearing.

"_Exemplar. Are you prepared?"_ His summoner's voice echoed within his mind, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

"_Understood. Preparing the process." _Her voice took on a cheeky tone. _"Please keep all belongings and limbs within the platform, or you might lose something."_

Jarvan let out a small laugh at that, before returning to his stony cold expression. _"We are being sent into the jungle today, so we'll have to be a bit more cautious. I also have the slightest feeling that our teammates are incompetent, so we will have to put double our efforts into this."_

Jarvan gave a sound of affirmation, before he was surrounded by the familiar color of azure light, wrapping him in its ethereal wisps. He closed his eyes as it began to blind his vision, and felt his body being slowly lifted into the air. Grasping his lance tightly, he released his body to the magic.

"_Almost there, sir." _Her voice echoed again. _"We will be spawning on the north-eastern quadrant, so- wait… who are you? What are you doing- Hrk!"_

Jarvan's eyes snapped open as the azure light suddenly darkened into a crimson shade. "Summoner! What ails you?"

He received no answer, and he watched helplessly as he began to fall back onto the platform. From the corner of his eye, he could see the other four champions rising before disappearing, leaving him alone with the crimson light now maliciously attacking him.

With a quick yell, a golden aegis exploded out from his armor, driving back the malevolent energies, while mentally attempting to reconnect. "Summoner! Respond! Do you hear me?"

"_Ah… o-oh my… this was… wasn't… anticipated…"_

"Summoner! What happened?"

"_Keh… nasty little merc attempted to gut me… well, he did…"_

"What is the severity of your wound?" Jarvan interrogated, automatically falling into his role as commander. "Are you bleeding out? Is there any other individuals near you?"

"_P-poisoned… knife got me right in the gut. Doubt I'm going to survive this. Though that assassin certainly won't. Managed to get a smite off his heart."_

Jarvan cursed as the crimson energies began to form again, now in larger quantities than before.

"_S-sorry, Jarvan. I… I lost control…" _Jarvan frowned as he heard his summoner spit out a wad of blood, while at the same time taking a swipe at the energy. "I may require your assistance now. The spell has gone awry as is now attempting to attack me."

"_I… I c-can't… not… enough…" _Her voice trembled, and Jarvan knew that she had already collapsed on the floor, only her mind being able to sustain itself in its last moments. _"The summoning spell… when it is used… i-it must be completed… or the target is torn asunder."_

Jarvan concealed his shock as he called upon another aegis, this time taking the banner of Demacia off of his back and slamming it into the ground, the energy within it strengthening Jarvan.

"_I… I can try to finish it…"_ Her voice whispered, Jarvan barely being able to hear it.

"No. You will perish if you use the last of your life force to complete it,"

"_Heh… So… now you care, huh? I… I won't fail you… my… my love…"_

Jarvan's eyes widened. "Wait, do not-"

Jarvan felt a sudden twist, as if the dimensions around him were contracting and writhing in pain. Jarvan tumbled slightly as the 'ground' he was on suddenly slanted, desperately grasping onto his flag embedded into the shifting platform while extending his lance to stab at reforming crimson energies.

"What is happening?"

"_C-completing… the spell… I… love you…"_

With a sudden warp, Jarvan was suddenly ripped upwards, his hand barely being able to grip his flag and bring it along for the sudden ride. A portal opened, the edges distorted and unstable, and with a cry, Jarvan attempted his best to maneuver his body into it, just barely managing to enter it and avoid the black depths around him.

* * *

A gauntleted hand wrapped around the mug, and slowly lifted it upwards to meet the coarse lips of a hooded figure. With a quick chug, the empty container was set down, a couple of gold dropped upon the table. The waitress quickly whirled over, smoothly avoiding the other patrons and setting down another mug while taking the gold coins.

The hooded man, lifted his new mug in thanks, which was returned by a flash of a smile before she left to continue her duties.

Jarvan chugged down his fourth mug of the night, his mind lost in thought. He had arrived in this unfamiliar land five years ago in the middle of the night, heavily wounded and had only been saved when a wandering maiden from the nearby village found him. He had spent several weeks with them, thankfully understanding their language, and finding out more information about this new world.

It was quite a shock when he had viewed a map to find no trace of Valoran within it, and further subtle inquiries concluded that there was no such thing as the Rune Wars, the kingdom of Demacia, and the League of Legends.

Of course, Jarvan wasn't one to let such an event bother him. After mourning her last act of sacrifice, of using her remaining energies to save Jarvan before she perished, Jarvan set off from the village, exploring the lands with his armor, his lance and his banner. These were his last connections to his homeland, and it would be a cold day in hell before he willingly leaves them behind.

It was fascinating seeing all these new, yet similar cultures, to Valoran. Jarvan could equate the kingdom of Chon'sin to the traditional society of Ionia, the Plegian way of the strong triumphing over the weak in the customs of the Freljordian tribes, the Feroxian love for battle in the Barbarian nations led by Tryndamere. It brought back the old thrill of the unknown that he had experienced during his self-exile beyond The Great Barrier, seeing deadly foes and fighting mythical creatures beyond legends.

A soft movement of the chair beside him returned him to his senses, and he looked over to the newcomer. A tall man in with intellectual eyes, holding the ever present conical hat that greatly resembled those held by witches in stories, Laurent was Jarvan's former travelling companion in these unfamiliar lands. Jarvan had found Laurent's weakened body slumped down in the fields several years ago, and just as the village maiden had taken care of him, so too did Jarvan heal Laurent's tired and battered body.

In time, the two men had become friends, choosing later on to travel and explore the world together. Eventually, they had parted ways on good terms, each with their own reason. Laurent stated that he had duty to uphold, which Jarvan easily understood. The mage had offered him to come along, but Jarvan had denied, stating that he wished to continue his explorations for a while longer.

And now, they were meeting again in a town that had just been liberated by the 'Ylissean League' from the Valmese forces, approximately a year since they parted.

A loud cheering from the drunk Ylissean and Feroxian soldiers echoed in the tavern. Jarvan scoffed. These were children with illusions of grandeur, fighting because they think it was for the Greater Good.

"Laurent…" Jarvan muttered. "It is good to see you alive and well again."

The mage nodded, tipping his glasses back as he did so. "And the same to you, Jarvan. It has been a while, and I must say you seem much more stressed since we last met. Observations of gray hair has multiplied greatly."

Jarvan shot the young mage a quick glare. "Your exaggerations are unneeded."

Laurent gave a small smile at that.

Jarvan finished off the last of his beverage. "What did you call me here for?"

"Ah, yes. If I remember correctly, when last we parted you had stated you were journeying the last areas of the world?"

A grunt. "Yes. I must admit, the Roxanne produce incredible archers, just as you had said. However, their military prowess was weak, and you see the result of that." Jarvan gestured at the bar. "They were so easily overwhelmed by the Valmese push, and now they are occupied by Ylisseans. They are not willing to defend themselves, instead rolling over. Especially the coward of a leader."

Laurent frowned slightly. "The duke of Roxanne left in order to protect his people. You do realize that the citizens had no choice but to surrender to avoid a massacre, correct? And, might I add, the Ylisseans are here to liberate these conquered countries from the oppressive force that is Walhart."

Jarvan raised an eyebrow at that. "Ah. I did not mean to offend you."

Laurent sighed slightly, already used to the older man's gruffness. "I called you here to present an offer to you."

Jarvan gestured at the mage to continue, while signaling the waitress for another beverage. She quickly slid past the tables and patrons and delivered, picking up the gold coins as she did so. Once again, Jarvan tipped his mug in thanks. "Continue."

"I am certain you know of my origins, and its slight similarity to yours." Jarvan nodded. The two men had shared their experiences with their strange entry into the land, with Jarvan's portal leading him to an entirely new world, and Laurent's sending him back three years earlier than his apparent companions into the past.

Another grunt, as Jarvan downed the beverage. The weak alcoholic tinge to it was nothing compared to Gragas' beers. "Yes. I remember. Did you find your companions, and your family during our time apart?"

A smile formed on Laurent's face, a soft expression of contentment arising. "Yes. It was… wonderful, seeing my family again, as well as my friends." His face suddenly turned apologetic. "I did not mean to offend you with that. I-"

"It is of no concern, Laurent. I have long since accepted my fate. Garen would have taken command over the armies by now, and Xin Zhao would have been my father's advisor. My former kingdom will not fall, because my people are strong."

Laurent gave a slight nod, still slightly sorry. "Continuing on, I wished to offer you a position with me and my companions. Elaborating on that, my companions are of the Ylissean League, and our main goal in this area is to halt Walhart's advance before he can subjugate anymore countries. We have already defeated two of his armies, one upon the docks of the Feroxian beaches, and one in naval warfare where they had outnumbered us a hundred ships to one."

Jarvan blinked once, before quickly chugging down the rest of the beverage. He signaled for the waitress again, this time passing the gold coin deliberately into her hands. "My thanks, ma'am, for the service tonight."

The teenager blushed slightly, before thanking Jarvan and moving along, cleaning the table as she did so.

"Laurent." Jarvan muttered as he stood up, picking up his lance and banner resting against the table. "Tell me why I should fight for you."

Laurent blinked, before repeating his earlier answer. "To end the oppressive reign of Walhart, of course. Walhart's iron first currently oppresses the citizens of their free will. This is an act of 'justice', as my companions would say. We free the citizens in this land from their overlord.

Jarvan barked a short laugh at that as he exited through the doors. "Laurent, I thought you were a man of reason, not a man of sentimental feelings."

The mage stuttered slightly as he words were challenged. "That may be true, but even you can see the people around here. Before, the Valmese forces oppressed the citizens, draining them of their food and supplies, and-"

"Laurent. These aren't the reasons _you_ fight. I've travelled with you for far too long for you to spout out half-assed reasons that was shoved into your mouth. I can tell you don't really care about these people at all." Jarvan's voice was loud, and attracted more than a few attention. Several citizens were now glaring at the hooded figure. A rock was thrown at him, but it was quickly batted away, a glare sent to the offender. The citizen, now cowed, flinched away.

"Look at them. They are weak. Not even considered an underdog. Useless. What can your band of Shepherds do against an army numbering in the thousands, when the people themselves would rather roll over?"

Laurent didn't have an answer, for once, his mind failing him.

"I thought so." Jarvan turned around, his lance resting on his shoulder, banner drifting in his left hand. "You have no purpose. No driving purpose to fight. And without one, an army will slow and falter. Walhart's is to conquer and overpower. He knows that. His generals knows that. Hell, his men, the very men he conscripted from the towns he conquered, know that, and because of that they will continue to advance, never faltering."

A new voice entered the conversation in the middle of the streets. "We have a purpose."

Jarvan turned around, glancing at the newcomer.

"Ah. Exalt Chrom." Laurent gave a bow.

"Laurent. Is this your companion that you had wished to recruit?"

Laurent gave a short nod. "Yes. This man is-"

"I am Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, Exemplar of Demacia." Jarvan interrupted, stepping forward, his armor clanking loudly in the evening sky. "And you are the leader of the Shepherds, commander of the Ylissean League."

Chrom gave a curt nod. "You asked what our purpose was, our reason to fight."

A snort. "Hmph. I am not very inclined to join a force that pursues trivial means of justice and false illusions of grandeur."

Chrom furrowed his brows. "We Ylisseans do not fight for those matters. We fight for an entirely different thing. We fight to protect the weak. We raise our blade to become the shield for those who cannot stand."

Chrom took a step forward. "We fight to protect our loved ones waiting in our homes, who believe in the bonds that we have forged in our many journeys. Our strength comes from our bonds from one another, and with that strength, we protect those who are precious to us."

Jarvan stared at Chrom, before giving a short laughter. "It has been a while since I've last seen anyone else use their strength to protect."

Jarvan stepped forward, flipping his lance off his shoulder and pointing it towards Chrom. Several Shepherds hidden in the crowds surrounding them immediately stepped forward, armed with their various weapons. A quick gesture from Chrom immediately had them stand down.

Jarvan snorted at the Shepherds' actions. "I would very much like to test your will to protect, Exalt. Will it shatter under the weight of the steel hammer, will it dissolve in the fiery temper of fate, or will it be forged anew with every experience, growing stronger with each blow."

Chrom unsheathed Falchion and crossed it with Jarvan's lance. "And I would like to see your legendary combat prowess in battle, Exemplar."

* * *

Chrom stared at the tall figure in front of him, the gleaming golden armor blinding in the morning sun, the strange symbol on the banner strapped to his back, waving as Jarvan moved around, the flag elegantly dancing in the wind. The humongous, complex lance rested on Jarvan's right shoulder, the design one Chrom was completely unfamiliar with.

A quick signal from Robin in the sign of a Thoron blast leaving his hands echoed, and before Chrom could blink he was under assault.

'Amazing…' Chrom thought. 'To have crossed the distance so quickly.'

Jarvan's lance slammed down with all the grace of a sledgehammer, impacting with the Falchion with the same likeness. Chrom was forced to kneel, angling his sword downwards to force the lance into the ground. He was unprepared when Jarvan instead launched a kick, smashing into Chrom's chest sending him back.

Chrom leaned back as he caught himself, the lance just barely passing in front of his eyes, before leaping back, attempting to collect himself.

Jarvan scoffed, resting his lance back onto his shoulder. "Is this all the might that you can muster?"

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "Think again."

Chrom dashed forward, his agility showing as he kept himself low to the ground, nearly sliding at the way his form gracefully slipped underneath Jarvan's swing and swung his sword at Jarvan.

Jarvan quickly used his gauntleted hand to grasp the blade, using his superior strength to force the agile man back, before stabbing his lance forward, the metal pieces separating and extending the lance to twice its range.

Chrom's eyes widened as he quickly brought his Falchion back, deflecting the metal in a display of sparks before closing in, attempting to get between the lance and Jarvan. A quick flick of Jarvan's wrist had the lance returning, the deadly edges spiraling and threatening to gouge a chunk of Chrom's flesh.

Chrom jumped onto Jarvan's lance, quickly backflipping as Jarvan lifted the lance up, allowing Chrom to leap away to safety. Jarvan didn't allow Chrom a moment's rest as he released the Demacian flag from his back, hurling it like a javelin towards Chrom.

Chrom sidestepped the flag, his eyes taking in the symbol. A circle surrounded with wind-like symbols, almost forming the wings of a bird. His eyes widened as he returned his gaze to Jarvan, realizing that he had extended his lance and caught the base of the flag. In an instant, Jarvan retracted his lance, seemingly like he teleported at the speed he had travelled, and swung his lance down at the unprepared Chrom.

Chrom brought his Falchion up, just barely deflecting it before he was sent rocketing away from the sheer power of Jarvan's swing. A quick roll on the ground slowed his momentum, and he was dimly aware of his companion's cries of shock and worry.

Jarvan pulled his banner out of the ground, before reattaching it to his back. Resting his lance back on his shoulder, Jarvan watched Chrom emotionlessly. "If this is your strength to protect the weak, then the weak will fall after all."

Chrom glared at Jarvan. "I will not fail! Aether!" Chrom suddenly appeared next to unprepared Jarvan, lunging his sword forward and scoring a deep cut into the armor of the Exemplar. "Sol!" Chrom roared, as Jarvan staggered back as the blow cut deeply into him. Looking up, he saw Chrom readying a second strike, ready to cut him down.

Glaring, Jarvan roared. "Aegis! Your descendent calls for aid!" A golden shockwave blasted forward from Jarvan's armor, before resettling into an ethereal shield around him, just in time to meet Chrom's second strike, Luna.

Both warriors were sent flying in the opposite direction as Chrom's Luna slammed into the Aegis, which exploded, the recoil smashing into Chrom's body.

The warriors were on their last legs, Jarvan from the critical blow Chrom had dealt with his sudden burst of speed, and Chrom from the staggering blows he had taken throughout the duel.

Chrom's eyes glared. "Your end has come!" Chrom launched himself forward, Falchion slightly behind him as he darted forward, before leaping into the air, bringing himself into forward somersaults to slam against Jarvan.

"For the King!" Jarvan roared, as he leapt into the air, bringing his lance downwards when Chrom's deadly blade approached. "DEMACIA!"

The two legends slammed into each other, grappling in the air as they collided before falling to the ground. As the duelists landed, gigantic shards of earth ripped up from the ground, forming a ring around the contestants.

To the Shepherds, all they could hear was the sound of steel clashing constantly, the cacophony of ear crippling noise forming into an endless melody.

And then…

Silence.

The earth rumbled once, and the plates of earth began to settle, crumbling into a pile of mud and dirt as a last impact slammed into them.

The dust cleared.

**Recruit Jarvan IV?**  
**(The unit will be added to your Avatar Logbook regardless.)**

* * *

******(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

**I finished it! Finally! Now stopping hopping, plot bunny.**

**This has been sitting in my head for the longest time after I started playing the Outrealm DLCs. I played League of Legends for over 3 years now, maining Jarvan whenever I want to win. He's like the manliest man of the League, especially with his ult. **_**None of you all seem to understand. I'm not trapped in here with you, you're trapped I here with me! **_***Proceed to 1v5 the enemy team like the man he is***

**I couldn't decide whether or not Chrom should win, since Chrom was a badass in his own right too. I erased the endings so many times to get what I wanted, and then, while I was playing a DLC, it hit me. **

**And this is the result.**

**YOSH!**

**Oh yeah… I should probably write something in the Avatar Logbook, huh?**

**Jarvan IV/Supreme Battlemaster  
Home: Demacia  
Identity: Exemplar  
Values: Strength**

**A battle-hardened prince from another world after an interrupted summoning from his battle. Tall, jaded and powerful, he cuts an imposing figure for any enemy, and will put himself in harm's way to protect an ally, much to their consternation. He shows no regard to people he is not acquainted with.  
The one most likely to leap into battle first.**


End file.
